


Remembrance

by Icalynn



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Implied Relationships, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex learns the truth about Bruce Wayne's mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mkitty3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mkitty3).



> Spoilers for 'Batman Begins', set a year after the movie. A birthday fic for mkitty3. Not Beta'd.

The party is in full swing and you couldn't be happier. Your return to the mainstream had been easier than you had expected- especially after the last party you held when you kicked everyone out on your birthday.

You chuckle to yourself, that night was hell and you take pride in the fact that the following year has been almost peaceful in comparison.

"Master Bruce," Alfred begins and you turn to him. "You have an uninvited guest, but I assume you would like to see him."

"And who would that be?" You question, slightly amused.

Alfred nods, glancing over your shoulder and you turn to follow his gaze, your breath catching in your throat as you catch a glimpse of a man you've only dreamt about until now. "Lex." 

It's been so long since you've seen him and it shocks you to feel that just one small smile sends a jolt through your body and leaves you aching for more.

"Bruce." He smiles as he crosses over to you, offering his hand and you can't help but notice the slight hesitation. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in." 

"Your invitation must have been misplaced," you reply causally as you take his hand in yours. The slide of your skin on his sends sparks down your body and straight to your groin. "God, Lex. It's good to see you." You gasp as you pull him close, needing to hold him. 

His arms wrap around you and he leans in closer than he should, his lips lingering over your ear. "Yes," Lex whispers against your neck and for a second you're lost as old memories wash over you, memories that you had thought were once forgotten resurface with more longing than you were willing to admit.

He pulls away and you are instantly left feeling cold and all you want is to bring him into your warm embrace and to forget all the people around you. 

"Later," Lex promises as he lets his fingers trail down your arm and you nod. "Go mingle." He insists before he promptly disappears from your sight.

You groan in protest and suddenly you're in a foul mood. You try to make small talk, but all you really want is for all your party guests to leave, so you can have your way with him. 

An hour passes by before he's by your side once more, his hand pressing against your back, leaning in to speak to you when the worst thing possible does. 

You expect to hear his voice, to feel the light caress of his words against your skin, but all you get in return is an abrupt explosion that rocks the building.

A silence overcomes the room, shocked by the noise and smoke. Lex pulls away and you dash down the stairs, needing to find the source. 

You hear Alfred and Lex instructing the others to stay calm and to make their way outside to safety- it gives you the few seconds needed to disappear and reappear as the masked figure of your alter ego. 

"Batman!" Someone in the crowd gasps as the one who placed the bomb suddenly appears in a gaudy costume you don't recognize and at the moment you don't really care. 

You sweep down and you manage to grab one of his arms before he throws yet another bomb. And you can't help but think how ironic it is that your manor would burn down once again on your birthday.

Chaos breaks out and for a few tense moments you don't think you'll be able to overcome it, but you do. You manage to restrain the crazed man and your next thought should be to calm the other guests and to get them away to safety, but all you can think of is Lex.

You look wildly around the room until you feel his gaze on your back. It's a piercing heat and you know it's him.

You glance over at him, needing to know that he is safe, that he didn't get hurt, but all you see is the recognition and betrayal in his eyes. It hurts more than you can say. You want to call out to him, to reassure him, but you can't.

He turns away from you, his shoulders tense, and you know he's pissed. 

You suck in a quick breath and return back to your duties, trying to forget the look in his eyes. 

An hour later everyone is gone and you've changed back to your party attire. You give your report to the police. It's deathly quite and you take a second to examine the damage the juvenile bombs made. 

"I believe the rest can wait until morning, Master Bruce." Alfred's calm voice breaks through the silence. "Not much damage, the worst can be repaired easily. You should rest- it's been a full night." 

"Yes," you nod as you turn to him, your heart aching. "Did he leave?" You can't help but question, needing to hear that he has stayed, that he is willing to give you the chance to explain.

He smiles at you and squeezes your arm gently, "I have not seen him since Batman saved the day." Alfred states as he squeezes your arm once more, patting you on the back as he leaves you to sort out your feelings.

You had not thought of Lex since you came back, he had been a figure in your past and you didn't think about him, until now- until he made you remember.

The desire burns through your skin and you hastily make your way up to your room, determined to wipe the memory off your skin.

You peel off your jacket and you begin to undo your tie when you hear the floor creak behind you. 

"Let me," his voice whispers in your ear and you gasp, closing your eyes as you lean back and feel him. 

"Lex," you whisper, afraid to turn around to see that he's not really there, that's he's only a ghost of a dream. 

"Bruce," he drawls as his fingers run down your back and than encircle around your waist, pulling you against him. 

You fight back a whimper as his deft fingers slip down your dress slacks and cup your hardening erection. "Lex," you hiss as you reach back to grab onto him. "Please." 

"Why didn't you come back to me?" He growls in your ear as his fingers wrap around the base of your penis and you can't help but moan as your head snaps back. 

"I- I had to find myself." You manage to respond, willing his hand to move as your hips thrust up in encouragement. 

"You left me," he hisses as he pulls away and spins you to face him. "I thought you were dead Bruce."

"Lex-" you begin as you reach out to him, hating that you sound so weak. You lean into him slightly, wrapping your arms around him.

"I needed you," he confesses and your heart skips a beat. 

"God, Lex." You gasp as you lean in and touch your lips to his, moaning at the contact.

He bites angrily at your lips and then pushes you away. "As I flew in, I had thoughts of this- of us being together again." He groans as he glares at you. "But, you would rather play dress up."

The hatred in his voice shocks you and you can't help but wonder why he hates you so much, why he is hurting so much. "It's the only way," you begin, not wanting to have to justify your actions to him. 

"Please," he grunts as he turns away and you reach out to him. 

"Lex," you drawl, pulling him close, kissing him, reassuring him that all you want at this moment is him. 

This time the kiss is soft, tender and you don't want it to ever end. You savor it, tasting his lips as if it is the first time- like all those years ago. 

Your mind flashes back to a time when the two of you were young, inexperienced, and horny as hell. You remember the night he crawled into your bed and you kissed until you had forgotten how to breathe. 

"Lex," you begin as you trail you fingers over his back and he gazes at you. "I am Batman." 

Lex reaches up and touches your face and you can't help but lean into his touch. "Thank you," he whispers, his hard gaze softening. "Would you have told me?" He questions as he pulls away. "If I had not seen you tonight?"

You swallow hard, knowing that you wouldn't have, and you aren't sure when you would have. "No." You begin and the flicker of hurt returns to his eyes. 

"Fuck you, Bruce." He snarls and you flinch at the anger directed at you- and you can't help but wonder where this is all coming from. It's not just you. 

"Who hurt you, Lex?" You find yourself questioning, your heart breaking as he glances away from you. 

"No one of consequence," he whispers and you instantly want to hurt whoever made him ache like this. 

"Someone you loved more than me?" You begin as you wrap your arms around him and kiss his smooth scalp. 

"Never," he insists, but you know he's lying. 

"Good," you whisper as you kiss him, with more urgency and you can't help but moan in satisfaction as he opens up to you. 

He's demanding and his touch burns you. "Bruce," he pants as he sucks on your lip, his hands discarding your clothes. "Missed this," he whispers as he pushes you toward the bed and you happily comply. 

"Too long," you groan as he nibbles on your bottom lip, sucking on it as you peel away his clothes. 

"Too long," he repeats as he pulls away slightly, his gaze dropping to admire your body and it sends a thrill through your body. "You need to be more careful," he states as he leans down, trailing his tongue over your bruised skin. 

"Lex," you hiss as his fingers roam over your body as he continues to slide down. "Lex," you gasp as he wraps his mouth around your erection. "God." 

You moan, rocking your hips up into the warm suction. Your eyes close, allowing yourself the moment to feel, to remember. 

You cry out as your orgasm washes over you and you can't help but curse at the fact that you lost control so quickly. 

You can feel Lex chuckling, his erection still pressed against your side. "Just like our first time," he teases and you can't help but groan in response. "Has it been that long, Bruce?" He questions as he gazes down at you and you realize how true his words were. 

"Yes," you sigh as you wrap your arms around him and pull him closer, kissing him. "Far too long." You begin as you wrap your hand around his penis and Lex groans in response. 

He thrusts into your hand as you continue to kiss, your body aching for more. "Want you," Lex moans into your mouth as his fingers run over your thigh and you know exactly what he is asking for. 

"Yes," you nod as you part your legs even more, his fingers brushing up against the sensitive skin and pushing up into you. "God, yes." 

Your skin flushes as he prepares to enter you and you can't help but remember the first time you fucked- it is still ingrained in your memory, it had been rushed and dirty. 

He enters you in one fluid stroke, awakening every muscle in your body. "Bruce," he gasps, setting a slow steady pace, your erection hardening with each thrust. 

You keep telling your self to remember ever moment, every detail- because this may be the last time you will share your bed with him. 

You feel yourself hurling closer to the edge. "Lex," you cry out, urging him on, needing to feel complete. 

"Bruce," he grunts, pulling you into a kiss as you feel him come deep within you, spurring your second release. 

You wrap your arms around him, kissing him as your body truly relaxes for the first time. You gaze at Lex, his cheeks are still flushed and he smiles at you, his gaze light. "Sleep," you whisper as you brush your hand over his cheek. 

"Good night," he whispers in response as he wraps his arms around you, placing a kiss to your lips. 

You don't want this night to end, because you don't know what the morning will bring- it hurts to even consider it. 

But, for the moment all you have is this and that's all you are willing to let yourself consider.


End file.
